TVD: Dark Little Secrets
by crazyfantasygirl
Summary: Some secrets should never be told, and some secrets can get you killed. Prequel to my Nikki saga. WARNING: Spanking and OC'S don't like don't read. Summary sucks, story is better. :)
1. Chapter 1

TVD: Dark little secrets

Summary: Some secrets should never be told, and some secrets can get you killed. Prequel to my Nikki saga.

Warning: SPANKING and OC'S if you don't like that don't read!

Note: I pretty much gave Elijah, Klaus, and Kol kids. All of the kids are the same age because they all are the same species, half human half vampire, they stopped aging around 16 and due to their human side two of the kids have access to the magic so their human side is referred to as the witch side. For anyone who's seen the show Angel and remembers Connor that's kinda what these kids are gonna be like, not in attitude but when it comes to abilities and stuff, healing and stuff like that. Also the daggers work on them too, originally there were five daggers but in this story we'll say there were 9 because the hunters also knew about their children and wanted to put them down as well. This takes place in season 3 after Elijah undaggered the others, but there is no Ester. The coffin held someone else, Klaus just didn't know it.

OC'S in the order they were born:

Wesley aka Wes- The son of Elijah

William-Son of Rebekah, I won't go into how he was born just accept that vampire Rebekah had a son

Nicole aka Nikki-The daughter of Klaus and you've met her before in other stories of mine.

Victoria and Davina- twin Daughters of Kol but they don't look alike and are very different.

Chapter one: Awake

The Bennett witches weren't sure what the point was to opening the coffin, they had no idea who was inside even after opening it they had no idea who it was. One thing was for sure, it wasn't the original witch and it wasn't the mother of the originals. It was a teenager. But hey maybe for some reason this would help them, so they pulled the dagger out of the teen and waited. It took longer then expected, it usually didn't take this long for originals to wake, they also were wondering how this kid was an original.

When he opened his eyes and sat up they felt bad for him, he seemed genuinely scared.

"Whoa wait, were not gonna hurt you." Bonnie said then added "um, who exactly are you?"

"Wesley," he answered

"Okay well, Wes first of all you've been asleep for a really long time, a lot of things have changed. How are you an original?" she asked

Wes looked at her "I'm the first of my kind, as are the others, we're the only ones of our kind...I'm hungry." he said then his stomach growled and Bonnie frowned.

"I..I don't understand." she said backing away, the kids stomach growled as if he were human, how was that possible? That just didn't happen to vampires, yeah they got hungry but not so hungry that their stomachs started functioning again.

Bonnie's mother could smell him and was shocked "What are you?" she asked backing away now as he got out of the coffin.

He groaned "Well that's rude, as for what I am...I'm not allowed to tell you. I'm sworn to secrecy. If I tell you, he'll kill you." Wes said holding his stomach. "What food is there to eat around here?"

"Sworn to secrecy? By who? And what? Your asking for Food? Like actual food?" Bonnie was so confused right now.

Wes sensed that he couldn't trust them and that he needed to get out of here.

He ran fast.

Bonnie glanced at her mom and frowned "What's wrong?" she asked her mom.

"That boy...Bonnie he has a heartbeat." her mother said shocked.

Wes found the house with no problem. He could smell them inside, well it was time to find out what the hell was going on. He went in without knocking and heard them bickering, probably over something petty.

He stopped before entering the room and listened.

"So you think mother will return?" Rebekah asked

"Perhaps, after all she was in the coffin and now the witches have something to use against us, which sucks but that seems to be our luck lately." Klaus said with a sarcastic grin

He showed himself now "Sorry to disappoint. The witches opened the wrong coffin."

They all shut up and stared. They got emotional when they were around family that they hadn't seen ina while, and when it came to the children, well the children were their one true weakness.

"What? No hello? And after I came all this way?" he grinned he was still very pale though, he needed to eat. "Say, is there any food around here? I'm starved."

Rebekah went over to hug him tight "I'll fix you something Wesley." her maternal instincts kicked in and she went to the kitchen to make him something to eat.

Kol smirked "Well now, isn't this exciting. Wonder what other skeletons are going to pop out of the closet."

Wes grunted "I'm no skeleton thank you Uncle."

Elijah went over to his son "Its been a long time."

"It has indeed." Wes said then scoffed "Don't get all emotional father, there's really no need."

Elijah clapped him on the shoulder and pulled him into a hug anyway. It was short and firm and full of love.

He got embraced by his other Uncle's too.

When that was over he looked around. "Finn not here?"

"No, why would he be?" Klaus asked and Wes shrugged "Just asking." he said then Rebekah brought him a plate with a cheeseburger and fries on it.

"Something new, I think you'll like it, most children your age do." she said then sat down.

He found a table to sit at in the same room and just looked at it. "How in the world am I suppose to eat this?" he asked

"With your hands." Rebekah told him

"With..." he paused not even able to say it let alone think it "That's just...unsanitary."

She rolled her eyes "Oh just try it."

He snorted but did try it, it was strange but once he actually started eating it, he found it wasn't half bad.

He then examined the fries "I suppose I'm suppose to eat those with my fingers too?" he inquired

"yes actually." she smirked

"Sooo who decided silverware should no longer exist in this time?" Wes asked curiously.

Rebekah snickered but it was Elijah that answered him "Times have changed, but not that much. Its just, there are some times when you won't need to use silverware to eat. Finger foods is what its called."

"Ah..." Wes said and tried a few, he didn't like them. "Well thank you Aunt but I don't think I'll have anymore.

Elijah left the room and came back with a glass and set it in front of his son "That too please."

Wesley looked at the glass then at his father then back at the glass then looked away not responding..

Elijah walked off and sat down.

The room was silent as they seemed to just watch him.

Kol smirked his nephew never could be handed blood without throwing a tantrum about having to drink it, he hated it.

Klaus wondered if his nephew would drink the blood or if he would throw it, it wouldn't be the first time.

Wesley got tired of being stared at and frowned at them "What?" he asked annoyed.

Elijah sat back in his chair also trying to guess at what his son would do, you could tell though, the boy was a walking contradiction. He liked to surprise people and sometimes would cooperate only long enough for them to let their guard down and then turn it all around on them.

"Now Wesley.." Elijah prompted.

Wesley looked at the glass with a sigh, touched it then moved his hand from it just as fast. "None for me thanks."

So he was going to be difficult. Oh well.

"Your well aware that you need it to be at full strength. The human food only effects your human side. Your vampire also needs to regenerate." Elijah said trying to make him see reason, perhaps he could change his mind.

Or not.

"So I won't go out and get hurt." Wesley shrugged, not that healing was the only thing he needed from that side of him.

Elijah sighed "I'll not tell you again."

Wesley turned toward his father knowing that look on his face. He wasn't playing around.

Rebekah could see where this was going and left.

Kol shook his head, the boy never learned. And Kol though he liked watching torture, he had a soft spot for his nephew and his nieces, he didn't want to watch Wesley get punished so he left too.

Wes blew at that, grabbing the glass and threw it Klaus moved fast enough to catch it before it made a mess and not a drop of blood had been lost, he raised a brow at his nephew "Don't make me compel you." he warned.

Wes looked utterly shocked, would he really? Then again this was Klaus, he threw a glare at his Uncle for that. "I'd expect no less from you."

"Now now, manners." Klaus scolded gently. He held out the glass again to Wes "One last chance, I'd take it if I were you."

Wesley despised blood, hating having it more then anything. So whenever he was given blood he fought tooth and nail, he always knew he would lose, but at least he'd have the satisfaction of knowing he'd fought it. Was it worth the hiding he normally got afterwords? Not really. Did that ever stop him or give him a moments pause? No.

He took the glass then smashed it against the wall.

Klaus frowned "Wrong choice." he moved fast and Wes watched as he left the room.

Then his father stood up. "Wesley come here." he said in a calm tone as if he were ordering tea.

Wes cringed then sighed and went over to him, he knew what was coming.

"Ten minutes have passed since you were reasonably asked to drink your blood by Rebekah. That's plenty of time, your well aware of why you need blood as well as food. This isn't new for you, its been this way since you were a small child. You know exactly what happens when you chose to deliberately disobey me on this." Elijah kept the same tone as he lectured.

Yeah, Wes knew what was coming, this wasn't his first rodeo. He'd been through this many times with his father. And even once with his Uncles Kol and Klaus.

Elijah didn't wait anymore. He propped his foot against against a foot stool and had his son by the chin firmly he looked into his eyes and did what he did every time in the past. "When we're done here I will get you another glass and you WILL drink it." he compelled the boy, sure he could have done that the first time, but he didn't like forcing anything on his son, and his son knew why he needed it so Elijah expected him to be logical and just drink it, sadly that never happened.

Elijah then had him over his raised knee, and then 20 thunderous smacks landed across his behind.

Wesley winced at tears pricked his eyes around 16 and a few fell down his cheeks, and then it was over and Elijah let him up gently wiping a stray tear from Wesley's face. And went to get another glass of blood and handed it to him.

Wesley drank the blood making a face the whole time and then stuck his tongue out in disgust as he always did. Elijah rolled his eyes. "Its blood Wesley, Not acid. Now get a cloth and clean that mess up." he said and before leaving the room he added "And do not leave. You will stay here til I say otherwise"

When his father left the room Wes went to clean up the mess and though he hadn't wanted to drink the blood he was actually almost feeling up to his old self again.

It was like a child not wanting to take medicine, he knew he needed it, but he hated the taste so much that he'd rather fight then have to take it.

Suddenly he felt something pulling him to the basement, he followed the feeling and went down, and there scattered in the room were coffins, four four empty and three closed.

Wesley opened one and tears filled his eyes and he saw the sweetest of the family, Nicole he wondered who would have the heart to dagger her, but then again his Uncle Klaus was twisted in his ways and probably would do it on principle that he was protecting them. That's what he'd said all those years ago when he'd done it to Wes.

He pulled the dagger out of her, then opened the other coffin seeing his cousin Davina and pulled the dagger out of her as well, he didn't bother the third coffin because he felt he should take it slow, it was best to only wake two at the moment.

Nicole opened her eyes gasping and sat up, Wes rushed to get blood and gave her some, she made the same face he normally made but it seemed to help. He had second thoughts about Davina but gave her a blood bag too, she like Nikki only drank some of the blood.

Wesley decided that the safest place for the daggers was with Nicole so he handed them to her. She was the purest of the family, like the black sheep but with goodness.

Davina frowned "What's going on? Where are we? What happened?"

"Pretty much Uncle Klaus put us down to protect us. I was woken up recently and I found you down here and felt you should be awake too. We've been down for about 800 years I think. I'm not sure though." Wes explained.

"What about Victoria?" Nikki asked seeing that she still lay with a dagger in her.

Wes closed the coffin. "Nicole we can't, she's too dangerous. Its best she stay as she is at the moment, she's the reason Uncle Klaus put us down, if she'd shown even the slightest amount of control he wouldn't have gotten it in his head that we needed to be protected from ourselves. "

"She didn't make him do anything, he makes his own choices, and he's one to talk, like he's any less blood thirsty, she takes after him and father." Davina said meaning Kol.

Davina had dark hair, Victoria however was blonde.

Nicole frowned "Wait, where's Will?" she asked

"I don't know, he's not here with the rest that's for sure. Maybe they put him somewhere else like they did with me, hmm, they put the girls in the same room, perhaps William's coffin was in the same room somewhere with mine." Wesley said.

"We'll have to look." Nicole said.

"You'll do no such thing." They turned to see Rebekah looking at them.

"Wesley I do not wish to be you, your father AND your Uncle's are going to have your hide." Rebekah warned with a sigh then stormed up the stairs.

Wes smriked, if it meant that he had his cousins around then he'd gladly take the punishment to keep them around.

TBC...

Next time: A reunion that's long overdue and one Mikaelson taps into their magic on accident, therefor putting an idea into Klaus's head. Will these children be exactly what he needs to get what he wants in Mystic falls, or is he in over his head?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Summary: Wesley gets in trouble for waking his cousins without permission from his Uncle.

Note: Okay I changed a few things so read the update below about the kids!

The kids oldest to youngest

Nicole – Klaus daughter the first person to ever be born of a vampire human union. - picture a young Leah Pipes like around the time when she was in pixel perfect or Odd Girl Out.

William – Rebekah's son born while she was still human and was the first person Klaus turned into a vampire. - picture Spike from Buffy or if you don't like him picture Dean from supernatural.

Wesley- Elijah's son – picture Wes from the series Angel or if you don't like him Picture Sam from supernatural.

Davina – Kols Daughter who will later become a witch – picture Davina from the originals

Victoria – Rebekahs daughter -Picture Alison from pretty little liars.

Chapter Two:

The next morning Wes, Nicole and Davina were sitting at the breakfast table eating breakfast and each were given a glass of blood. Last night Klaus made it clear that they would be discussing Wesley's stunt after breakfast. Wesley nodded unrepentant and then had gone to bed.

After finishing his breakfast he sat there for a moment and then drank the blood without argument, he was already in enough trouble after all.

Davina almost never fussed about the blood, she accepted that it was just something that had to be done and sucked it up and did it. There was only one time when she had tried to protest it, Kol had sent her a loud and clear message about why that wasn't a good idea by applying a switch to her bare behind. It had stung like the dickens and she hadn't dared to argue about it since then. That was her father's answer to everything actually. Weather she was talking back or actually daring to stand against him he had taken a switch to her each and every time. He wasn't cruel, just effective.

Nicole was a different Mikaelson entirely. In fact if ever there was a black sheep it was her. She had a pure heart, a human heart. She hadn't ever really argued over having to drink the blood. In wasn't really in her nature to argue, the only time she argued was over serious things, she wouldn't make a fuss over blood. To her that was silly. She would however argue over her father killing someone, which is why he never killed in front of her.

They were all raised having to drink it because it was needed, but for some reason Wesley almost resented having to do it. He couldn't blame his father for spanking him yesterday, his father was a patient man, an honorable man. And he let a lot of things slide but when it came to what was best for his son, that was when he wouldn't budge.

Elijah briefly spoke with his brother Klaus about the punishment for Wesley and insisted on administering the punishment himself. Klaus agreed. Elijah returned and called his son from the room.

Wesley went with his father til they reached his room in the huge house.

"Wesley, do you understand why your in trouble?" Elijah asked

"Because I went against Uncle Klaus's wishes." Wesley said.

"Not only that, you also went wondering around and when you happened upon the coffins of your cousins you then made a decision that was not yours to make and woke two of them. All of this you did without permission and that is what you will be punished for." Elijah lectured.

Wesley grimaced and then sighed heavily "Yes father."

Now that he had made his point he had to administer punishment "Then you may remove your pants and bend over the bed."

Wesley did as he was told and placed himself over the bed after removing his pants and underwear. He already knew that his father meant to bare himself. After all this wouldn't be like last time, this was a real punishment. And real punishments were always given on the bare bottom.

Elijah removed his belt at this time, he didn't always use it. In fact most of the time he used only his hand, but this was different. His son had angered Niklaus and needed to be severely punished. He knew better then to wake his cousins.

"Tell me why you decided to wake your cousins." Elijah said wanting to know the boys reasoning.

Wesley didn't even have to think before saying "I was curious about the coffins, when I opened the first one my heart broke. I had to remove the dagger from her. She didn't deserve that." Wesley said with a bit of resentment in his voice.

Elijah understood perfectly, he didn't even have to ask who his son had seen in the coffin. Nicole was the sweetest person ever. Elijah could honestly say he'd never met anyone like her. Her heart was pure, like that of a champion. Or worse, the heart of an innocent. And how she had manged to hold onto that innocence was beyond Elijah. He consider himself a noble man, but he could also be quite vicious, more so then even his brother Klaus. His beloved niece however...didn't seem to have so much as a violent thought in her mind, aside from small tantrums when she felt that she was being wronged and even that was never towards the innocent. It was always directed at her own father. Not wise, but not wicked either.

Elijah came out of his musings and hardened his heart for the task ahead. He folded the belt in half and moved so that his knee was placed on his child's lower back.

"Despite what you felt, you knew that it wasn't your place to remove that dagger, I want to be clear. Your not being punished for waking Nicole and Davina. Your being punished for doing so without permission." Elijah said then the belt came down with stinging force.

Wesley winced at the first impact of belt on bare flesh. And then he tried to keep somewhat quiet as a cascade of stinging fury reigned down on his backside. It was impossible however to remain quiet. He last about five more licks and then began to whimper, followed by tears that came to his eyes, and followed by those tears falling steadily down causing a fierce blistering sting. Lick number 20 nearly took his breath away, he reared back only to have his father's hand press him back down and three licks of the belt across his ass as a penalty for trying to get up. The extra swats wouldn't count towards the final total either. Elijah delivered the last five in rapid succession and was glad to finally hear the last lick land on the target which was now extremely red. It broke his heart to hear his sons sobs. If his brother wasn't satisfied with that then he'd take the belt to his brother next just see if he didn't!

He replaced his belt and removed his knee freeing his son from where he had been pinned. "We are finished here, if you cross your Uncle again...I'll send you away. " Elijah warned.

That only seemed to make him more upset. He buried his face in the bed and cried.

There was only one person trusted enough to care for the children. The witch Ella who was probably one of the oldest witches in existence, a witch that as a teenager had been cursed with youth. The curse made it to where she was stuck as a teenager, unable to age further. She was a witch so really she was still human. She just wasn't really mortal. Nothing could break her spells. There was no witch that could match her power. In the old days she mainly had Nicole as her charge, but there had been once of twice when he and Victoria had been placed in her care as well. In fact that's when everything had gone wrong.

He could still remember how it happened. It was quite nasty. Victoria had starved herself and by the end of the week she'd been ravenous and couldn't control her thirst. Not only that, but she reveal herself and the others to a new boyfriend of hers. She didn't know it at the time but he was a hunter. He had run to the others at which point more daggers had been made.

Flashback:

Paris France: 1683

Ella was out getting ingredients for a tracking spell, Klaus had sent word that he needed her to locate the hunters and that he would be there soon for the results.

Victoria was very hungry. She tried human food but it just wasn't helping, no matter how much of it she ate. She realized fast that it was blood she needed.

Wesley had gone out with her to make sure nothing happened to her. But on their way to the butcher shop which is often where they got blood from Victoria had changed direction, Before they even realized what she was doing she had lunged at a human and was feeding on him. Wesley stood shocked. They had NEVER fed on people. It was like a code they had. Victoria must have been truly ravished to be doing this.

Watching as she fed was one thing, trying to keep up with her? Now that was hard. In fact near the end of the night he had totally lost her. She was out of control. After that first taste of human blood a sort of frenzy had started inside her and she'd kept going feeding as if she'd never had blood before in her life or like she would never have it again.

As he wondered the street trying to find her scent he became uneasy. Then there was a sharp pain and his vision went dark as he passed out.

When he began to wake up again he could hear voices. Voices of strangers and voices of his family. His father and Klaus to be exact.

"Wait...I wouldn't make any sudden moves if I were you." That was Cal's voice.

"And why may I ask is that?" he heard his Uncle's response.

"Lower the rope." Cal ordered and suddenly Wesley felt himself moving he could see more clearly now and he was lowered right into the reach of the hunter who swiftly placed a blade to his neck.

"Because I can kill him a lot easier then I can kill his father I'll bet. He's human, he can die. Wanna watch?" The hunter asked enjoying the look of shock that crossed the face of Klaus and Elijah.

The knife was removed swiftly and he was attacked by Rebekah who killed him instantly. Now with Wesley out of immediate danger the others moved fast killing the rest of the hunters, who weren't the classic hunters that they had faced long ago but different ones that had no magic strength or power. They were normal people who considered themselves hunters.

Once this was done Rebekah tossed the knife at the rope, severing it and caught her nephew setting him down and freed him from the remains of the rope.

"What in the world happened?" she demanded.

Wesley was still getting over what had just taken place when Victoria showed up. He suddenly grew angry.

Rebekah, Elijah and Klaus stared shocked at her, she was dripping with blood.

"What have you done?" Rebekah asked shocked to the core. She'd never seen her daughter like this.

Victoria ignored her mothers question and stared at her dead boyfriend and a tear filled her eyes, she turned to Wesley "What happened?"

"What happened? Your boyfriend just tried to use me against them! What the hell did you tell him Victoria? " Wesley demanded.

"Boyfriend?" Elijah questioned frowning. The kids knew the rules, they weren't aloud to form connections with people. That included love.

Klaus and Rebekah were starting to guess at what had maybe happened.

Klaus moved fast had had her chin in a vice grip he looked into her eyes and said "You will tell me the truth. Right now. Did you tell him about who you and the others are?"

Victoria whimpered but nodded "Yes, but..." she didn't get to finish because he shook her "What were you thinking?! How could you do this? It is NOT your secret to tell!" he thundered.

It was true, the rule of tell no one was practically carved in stone and written in gold.

Wesley however didn't like seeing this, he was going through a time in his life where he spoke up against anything and everything that seemed unfair to him. "Unhand her Uncle." he said bravely.

Klaus wasn't used to being spoken to like that, he turned towards his nephew "Pardon me?"

The tone alone made Wesley freeze and think twice, but the look of fear on his cousins face made him push on "I said unhand her." he repeated but it was said politely this time.

Klaus let go and seemed amused, then quickly it turned to disappointment he was now in the boys face "You will address me with respect. Your cousin was wrong to do what she did and should be punished."

Wesley didn't accept that "What are you telling me for? You clearly don't need my permission your Majesty."

Victoria's mouth dropped open in shock. Her usually saint of a cousin clearly had lost it.

Klaus's eyes blazed for a moment. How dare the boy speak to him like this. Elijah was of the same mind. In fact he was ahead of his brother and had already cut a switch. "Brother..." Elijah said to get Klaus's attention.

Klaus turned his gaze to his brother then accepted the switch that was handed to him and easily had his nephew bent over and quickly wore out the switch across his backside. He got two dozen licks and was bawling near the end of the spanking.

Klaus was satisfied with that reaction and broke the switch then cut another one looking to his sister "Objections?"

She shook her head "None."

He then repeated the previous spanking with Victoria. She too was bawling when he was finished with her and broke the second switch.

They had gone back to Ella's to deliver the children into her care.

Klaus stuck around and discovered the massive body count Victoria had wracked up during her little blood binge drinking fest.

He sighed with a heavy heart. He couldn't risk a repeat of this night any time soon. Because of her they would now all have to run, no doubt this would draw unwanted attention from Michael. Before going however he wanted the children safe and out of the way.

He entered Ella's house again, the protection spell didn't apply to family. Ella figured out why he was there pretty fast and had tried to talk him out it, all that got her was knocked out.

He climbed the stairs entering Victoria's room first, she saw the daggers and was took shocked, before she knew what was happening he with almost teary eyes shoved the dagger into her just below her heart. Her body lost color and she fell in his arms. He placed her on the bed.

He turned seeing Wesley by the door "What have you done to her?" he asked horrified thinking that she was dead.

Klaus pulled the second dagger from his pocket and quickly shoved the dagger into the boy not giving him a chance to think too much about it.

Klaus didn't see the attack coming, he didn't realize there was anyone else in the house. He quickly pinned the attacker and was slightly surprised to see William. Then William punched him full force and used his legs to flip Klaus over onto his back. Klaus was quickly up and growled dangerously at the younger man. "You had better get control of yourself." he warned.

"What did you do to them you bastard." William growled right back.

"They are not dead, think of it as sleeping. A situation you'll soon be familiar with if you don't back off!" Klaus warned.

William not only didn't back off but he took a notch up, he lunged his hand went deep inside Klaus grabbing his heart he made a small attempt to yank it out. Klaus grabbed him by the hair "Be glad you have your mother's blood in you, otherwise these would not work on you." he then shoved the dagger into William who with shock on his face lost his coloring and then passed out in deep sleep.

Klaus lay him on the floor and wiped a stray tear from his eyes, then sensing someone on the stairs he looked up his eyes met hers. Tears were streaming down her face and he knew she would never understand. He had no choice. He had to put her down as well. He climbed the stairs til he reached her, she looked into his eyes bravely and when the dagger went into her and she began to lose her coloring he allowed the tears to fall. He couldn't stop them. He caught Nicole in his arms knowing he would never forget that look of betrayal on her face as long as he lived. He had hurt her. And that gutted him.

But there was still once more dagger, It too had to be placed. He went up to the attic where Davina liked to study her magic books.

She turned to look at him as he came in, he needed this over with so that he could put this retched night behind him. He didn't allow himself to think too much about it, he shoved the dagger into her and caught her as she fell to sleep.

End of Flashback

Wesley was starting to calm down now, he knew he would have to apologize to his Uncle and he would gladly do so, but there was one part of that night that was still a mystery to him. His father had left the room giving him time to calm himself. Wesley got up replacing his clothes and then rubbed a little bit.

He headed down the stairs to the dinning hall where the table was he looked directly to his Uncle Klaus "I'm sorry for what I did."

Klaus nodded "Your forgiven."

"I'm going to ask something, and I think I have a right to an honest answer. " Wesley said.

Klaus smirked amused "All you have to do is ask. If I have an answer I shall give it."

He paused for a moment then finally asked "Where is William?"

Klaus grinned wider "Ah...I see. William is safe. He is with Ella."

"Ella? You mean you woke him?" Davina asked.

"The dagger wasn't having a good effect on him, because he's a full vampire I couldn't leave him for as long as I left the rest of you. Yes, he is awake. He slept for only two years. When I checked on him that second year I realized sleeping longer could kill him. I removed the dagger and placed him in Ella's trustworthy hands." Klaus said.

"Are you gonna do the same with us?" Nicole asked.

"Only with you, You and William will be in Ella's care. For now Davina and Wesley may remain in Mystic falls." Klaus said.

"That's not fair." Nicole said, not protesting, just stating a fact.

"No its not fair, but its what will take place weather you like it or not so its best if you don't pout about it." Klaus said.

"Fine." Nicole sighed.

"Fine." Klaus grinned at her.

"I've had enough of this bickering are you two quite done?" Elijah asked.

Klaus only grinned further.

The light bulb over them suddenly broke and the few candles in the room seemed to lite by themselves, Davina had stood up anger clear on her face "This isn't fair!"

Klaus lost his grin fascinated now. How could this be? Then again she did have a human side, if she suppressed the vampire side he supposed she could use magic.

"Great, like we needed another witch to deal with." Rebekah complained.

"On the contrary sister, Davina could prove to be useful. We could use a witch on our side." Kol said grinning at his child.

Davina was only a beginner so she had a lot to learn about magic, and a lot to learn about her family as well.

TBC...

Next time: Nicole is sent away and tragedy strikes as Victoria is woken up.


End file.
